


Strike a Pose

by edencomplex



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bak has issues, Established Relationship, M/M, absolutely no one is surprised, aka tiny man with giant ego gets up at the crack of dawn to pose in bed like a fucking loser, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komui convinces Bak to stay the night. This isn’t what he imagined waking up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

> For [wasongo](http://wasongo.tumblr.com/post/122438777137/ive-been-laughing-for-hours-at-the-conversation), who drew the beautiful fanart that inspired this fic.

“Stay,” Komui said earnestly, as Bak swung his legs over the side of the bed and made to get up.

Bak stared at him, his grey eyes wide. “What?” he exclaimed. “No!”

“Please,” Komui wheedled, and grabbed at his hand when it looked like Bak would dart off like a mad hare. He rubbed his thumb gently over Bak’s wrist. “Come back to bed. I want to see you in the morning.”

Bak hesitated, his fingers curling anxiously in Komui’s grip. “…I’m not a morning person,” he said at last, watching Komui’s face carefully.

“Neither am I.”

“I’ll kick you in my sleep.”

“You kick me when you’re awake.”

“I don’t want you to …” Bak trailed off, and then pursed his lips, evidently running out of excuses. Then he squared his shoulders. “Okay, you know what? Fine. Let’s do this.”

“We’re going to bed Bak-chan, not going into battle,” Komui sighed, but he took the opportunity to pull Bak back under the covers before he changed his mind.

Bak took his time getting settled, fastidiously arranging the pillows and sheets around him just so before lying down. Komui smiled at that.

“Good night,” he said quietly, and squeezed Bak’s hand.

Bak squeezed back. “Night,” he echoed, a little distractedly.

 

* * *

 

Komui awoke just as watery sunlight was peeking through the curtains. He groaned, dropping his head face first back onto his pillow. He wondered if he could get away with sleeping in until the last bell for breakfast rang in the cafeteria.

Someone tugged gently at one of the wayward curls sticking up from his bedhead.

“Good morning,” a voice whispered against his ear, and warmth settled in Komui’s stomach.

He started to lift his head again, pondering if Bak would agree to spend the rest of the morning in bed cuddling.

Komui stretched along the length of the bed and smiled sleepily. “Good morning Bak-ch…” he paused. Lifted his head a little higher. Squinted.

“…what are you doing?” he said at last, when no other thoughts managed to form in his pre-caffeinated mind.

  


 “What are you talking about?” Bak demanded, sounding far too awake for Komui’s liking. He had one hand propped against his face on his pillow and the other slung casually across his raised knee. “You’re the one who asked me to stay the night.”

Komui rubbed his hand over his face, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. “No, not that…” he muttered, willing all his mental faculties to come back to him a little faster. “Why are you doing … _that_?” he finished dumbly, gesturing at Bak in his entirety.

The corner of Bak’s mouth tilted up slightly. Was he _smirking_? “Ah Komui, your face looks a fright,” he drawled and Komui could only stare as Bak reached over and raked the sleep-mussed curls from his face. “Of course, not everyone can wake up looking as perfect as I do, so don’t fret.”

Komui was aware that his mouth was probably hanging open like an idiot. “Did you have a shower?” he asked incredulously, taking in the clean scent of citrus-y soap and Bak’s perfectly styled hair. “Did you even _sleep_?”

“Of course I slept, you moron!” Bak snapped, the smug expression on his face giving way slightly to irritation.

“There are bags under your eyes.”

“I never said I slept _well_ ,” Bak shot back, waving his hand in Komui’s direction. “Has anyone ever told you how clingy you are? I thought I was going to be crushed!”

Komui tried to close his mouth, but it fell open again of its own accord. He was speechless. “I don’t understand,” he said at last.

“Of course you don’t,” Bak muttered, sounding bored now. “It’s…” He craned his head a little to look at the clock on the opposite wall. “Just a little after 6? Yes. We’ll get some coffee in you later and you’ll be right as rain.”

“ _Bak-chan_ ,” Komui groaned, dragging the heels of his palms over his eyes now, hard enough that bursts of colour formed behind his eyelids where he pressed down. “I’m not an idiot.”

“The jury’s still out on that one, if you ask me.”

“You look ridiculous!” Komui said, reaching out with one hand and pushing Bak flat against the bed, who was so surprised at this sudden movement that he didn’t even resist. Of course, that changed rather quickly when Komui rolled on top of him.

“What are you _doing_?” he exclaimed, wiggling and pushing his palms against Komui’s face as hands began to ruffle mercilessly through his hair. “Are you crazy?”

“I’m not the one who got out of bed in the middle of the night to wash and style his hair,” Komui replied, and pinched Bak’s cheek between his thumb and forefinger. “I can’t believe this … you _shaved_ too? Bak-chan!”

“ _So what_!?” Bak demanded. A red flush was starting to stain his cheeks, though not from pleasure or embarrassment. He looked _furious_. He was pushing at Komui’s knees with his feet at the same time his hands were scrabbling at his face, as though hoping to upend him onto the floor.

“Unlike you and the rest of those clowns you’ve got working under you, _some_ of us actually take pride in our appearance! If you thought for one second I was going to sleep in this bed and let you laugh the next morning because I looked like I got dragged through a hedge backwards, you’ve got another thing co - ” He trailed off suddenly and pressed his lips into a thin line.

“ _That’s_ what this is about?” Komui said in surprise, pausing with one of his hands still in Bak’s mussed up hair. Fine blond strands hung all over his reddened, splotchy face. “You got up at the crack of dawn to pose on my bed like a figure out of a cheap romance novel because you thought I was going to _laugh_ at you?”

“Yes!” Bak snapped, throwing his hands up. Komui gaped at him.

“…To tell you the truth Bak-chan I feel a little like laughing right now,” he admitted when he found his voice again, and was soundly punched in the gut.

He doubled over wheezing, then he was giggling into Bak’s hair, and then the whole situation seemed so hilarious that Komui just lay on top of him, laughing until his sides hurt.

“I could smother you with a pillow right now and no one would ever know,” Bak said dangerously, when Komui showed no signs of letting up.

“No,” Komui gasped, clutching at Bak’s shoulders helplessly as he tried to catch his breath. “No, Bak-chan I’m sorry, I just … Do you really not trust me?” he wanted to know, wiping tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes.

“I told you,” Bak said mulishly, and turned his face away. “I’m not … at my best in the morning.”

“Is anyone?” Komui wanted to know, and pressed his thumb between Bak’s eyebrows, as though he could smooth away the lines on his forehead.

Bak slapped his hand away. “If you want me in your bed, I’d rather you see me like this,” he muttered, his eyes still pointedly fixed on the nightstand.

“Fresh-faced but tired?” Komui guessed and ducked his head when Bak made a swipe at him. “Bak-chan, that’s what you look like every day.”

“And yet you still want to kiss me,” Bak remarked, and then sighed. “It’s better than the alternative,” he grumbled.

“You’re being silly,” Komui told him, and pressed his lips against the worry lines under his thumb. “I _always_ want to kiss you.”

“Not first thing in the morning, you won’t. Believe me,” he went on, looking more and more annoyed that Komui did not look convinced. “No one wants to see that.”

“ _I_ do,” Komui said sincerely.

Bak just raised his eyebrows. He glanced back at Komui, searching his face. “You’ll laugh,” he insisted.

“… I might,” Komui conceded, and nearly laughed then and there when the expression on Bak’s face soured, “but I’ll still kiss you and tell you how cute you are because that will _never_ change.”

“Come on, Bak-chan,” he coaxed, and leaned over to kiss his ear. “Are you really going to wake up at 4 in the morning just to get dressed for the rest of your life?”

Bak stared at him. “The rest of my life, huh?” he murmured, looking a little uncertain. Komui smiled.

“Well even if you can’t trust me not to laugh, you can trust me to stick around right?” he asked, flopping sideways now so that they lay nose to nose, arms and legs tangled together in the sheets. He stroked Bak’s thigh idly.

“Only because you’re impossible to get rid of,” Bak replied, and turned a little himself, enough that their foreheads bumped together. His eyes were still searching Komui’s face. “But I never … I mean, I don’t know how …” He glared. “Well, what are we supposed to do _now_ then?”

“Cuddle mostly,” Komui said without hesitation, moving his hand to Bak’s hip, “Kiss some more, just laze around in bed until we have no other choice but to move, really.”

Bak thought about this. “That sounds awfully lazy,” he said at last, “and detrimental to one’s work schedule.”

“I _know_ ,” Komui grinned, “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Hmm,” Bak mused, though he didn’t argue. His gaze moved downwards; he traced circles over Komui’s chest with his finger. “What else?”

“Oh, well we could always have a bit more fun if you’re up to it,” Komui said brightly, carding his fingers through Bak’s hair as he moved in for a kiss. Calloused fingertips fell against his lips.

“You’re incorrigible,” Bak told him. “I’m starting to think all that nonsense about needing coffee to function in the morning is just a farce.”

“Of course I need coffee!” Komui said, rearing back slightly as though offended. “It’s the only way I can make it through the day without you!”

“I really wish you wouldn’t just say things like that so casually,” Bak muttered, his face a little pink.

Komui smiled a little lopsidedly at that, enigmatic as ever, and tweaked Bak’s earlobe. “So will you stay again tonight?” he asked hopefully.  

Bak hesitated, his fingers curling against Komui’s chest. “I…” he started, and then tried again. “This isn’t easy for me,” he warned.

“I know,” Komui said, continuing to leave gentle touches against his skin.

“I need time,” Bak went on, chewing the inside of his cheek and plucking at the sheets between them with his fingers.

“I know,” Komui said again, and kissed the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll stay,” Bak began carefully, “but … but if you wake up tomorrow and I look …” he ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably, “well, like _this_ … then …”

“I’ll say you look lovely,” Komui told him, when the open vulnerability on Bak’s face looked close to shutting down completely. He laced their fingers together and squeezed. “And how no one else looks as amazing as you do first thing in the morning.”

“Okay,” Bak said quietly, closing his eyes briefly. He turned his face to look Komui in the eye. “Then I’ll try.”

“Okay,” Komui echoed, and kissed him. He pulled back after a long moment and grinned a little.

“And I promise to only laugh a little no matter what you look like,” he added, and was promptly thumped on the shoulder for it. “ _Oww_!”

“You’d better watch yourself if you don’t want to wake up to find your head shaved like a Franciscan monk,” Bak warned him, as he lay back down.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Komui wanted to know, rubbing his shoulder now.

“Well, given the fact that you seem awfully keen to have me in bed for the rest of my life ...” Bak recalled, trailing off as rolled his eyes a little and brought their laced fingers to his lips to buss them against the back of Komui’s hand, “I'd say the answer is fairly obvious, wouldn't you?” 

Komui _grinned_. 

**END**


End file.
